Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me
The Doctor Who Cloned Me is the second downloadable content pack for Duke Nukem Forever. It features an all new campaign with 14 new single player levels, four new multiplayer levels, two new enemies, two new weapons, three new vehicles, and two new bosses. It was released on December 13, 2011. Players who also purchased the previous Hail to the Icons Parody Pack DLC will be able to play that expansion's three new game modes: Freeze Tag, Hot Potato, and Free-For-All Hail to the King. The campaign features the return of Duke Nukem's original nemesis, Dr. Proton, who is cloning Duke Nukem with the use of cyborgs in order to create a powerful army to rule Earth and replace the true protagonist. Plot The single-player DLC begins immediately after the events of Duke Nukem Forever in which Duke Nukem was kidnapped by Dr. Proton following the press conference. The level begins with Duke tied to a chair about to be executed by a Dukeinator. Duke counters the Dukeinator's attempt at execution and instead executes the cyborg himself. Duke then finds out he was held by Proton and vows to find him. Duke then discovers he's in Area 51, and ventures underground to find a massive facility, fighting his way through Dukeinators and aliens. There, he discovers Dr Proton's plan: create an army of Dukeinators with all the abilities and attitude of the real Duke and use them to eliminate the alien invasion, kill the real Duke Nukem, and then take over the world for himself. Duke then disguises himself as one of the Dukeinators in order to get closer to Proton, but is discovered by Proton to be the real Duke after passing every test with ease. Duke cuts a swath of destruction through the Dukeinators while making his escape, angering Proton. After escaping, Duke meets his thought-to-be-dead friend Captain Dylan, who assists him in getting to Dr. Proton. Finally meeting face-to-face, Duke confronts, fights, and finally kills Dr. Proton by ripping his head off. General Graves then contacts Duke and Dylan, informing them that an Alien Empress is nesting on the moon and also tells them that a teleporter is used to get to the moon and back. Duke and Dylan fight their way to the surface and join Graves in escaping Area 51 via a Triptych school bus. Graves departs for EDF HQ and orders Duke and Dylan to get to the teleporter by going through a brothel called the "Burning Bush". After doing some favors for Dr. Valencia, the owner of Burning Bush, Duke and Dylan are directed to the teleporter's location. However, upon finding the teleporter, Duke and Dylan discover that only one man can be sent through the teleporter. Duke goes through while Dylan stays behind in the brothel. Duke arrives at the moon base to find that the Aliens have once again been abducting Earth's women. He then commandeers a moon rover and ventures across the lunar surface to confront the Alien Empress, supreme ruler and breeder of the entire hostile alien race. After a tense battle, Duke finally kills the Alien Empress by ramming the moon rover down her throat and through her body. Duke then returns to the lunar base, frees the abducted women and is seen with the women at the teleporter ending the DLC with Duke quipping "Today's a good day to bet on Duke. Don't worry ladies, my friend will have this thing open in no time." Once on Earth, Duke and Dylan parted ways to have fun with the grateful women. At the Burning Bush, Dylan is heard having sex with his girlfriend Sally while a notepad displaying the end credits is seen shaking against the door, with Dylan finally saying "Awww man, outta ammo!!!" Single player levels *Rude Awakening *Going Down *In Security *The Clone Carousel *Me, Myself and I *Meat Grinder *The Doctor is in *Magic Carpet Ride *Drunken Crane Master *All Your Base... *Tunnel Vision *The Burning Bush *Teleportation Spire *Duke Side of the Moon Multiplayer levels * Biohazard * Command * Drop Zone * Sky High New Weapons Expander Impregnator New Vehicles Holsommobile School Bus Moon Rover New Enemies Dukeinator Suicide Drones New Bosses Dr. Proton Alien Empress Reception Response to The Doctor Who Cloned Me DLC has been mostly mixed from both fans and critics, with fans praising the return of Dr. Proton, new space levels, and better written character script. Critics have had mixed reactions. It holds a score of 52/100 on Metacritic for PC and 58/100 for Xbox 360. Team Xbox Rated it a 7/10, Electronic Theatre gave it 80/100, OXM rated it 4/10, Eurogamer gave it a 5/10 calling it "definite improvement" and stated "Duke's trying his best, but there's still too much of the past hanging around and holding him back." Trivia *Dr. Proton communicates with Duke Nukem through the use of TV monitors, the same way he did in the first Duke Nukem video game (1991). *The Duke Nukem clones (Dukeinators) are a reference to the T-800 Terminator from The Terminator (1984). *The scene where a Dukeinator asks Duke to say "I've got balls balls balls balls of Steel" is a reference to the Duke Nukem Ventrilo Harassment YouTube video from 2007. *Many of the DLC single-player levels were cut levels from the current build of Duke Nukem Forever as confirmed by George Broussard. *The room at the beginning of the DLC is a reference to the interrogation room in Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010). *The talking toy car is a reference to Teen Talk Barbie. *When Duke quotes "Fu#@ing magnets, how do they work?" it is a reference to Shaggy 2 Dope of the Insane Clown Posse's verse in their "Miracles" music video (2010). *The rover looks similar to the Mako from Mass Effect (2007). Category:Duke Nukem Forever Category:Duke Nukem Forever DLC Category:Expansion packs